


Sweet as honey between your legs

by ShippingAllShips



Series: Tomarry/Harrymort [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dubious Consent, M/M, Omega Harry Potter, Omega Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingAllShips/pseuds/ShippingAllShips
Summary: “Oh, now, shush. It’s okay, they’re not gonna hurt you.” The omega cooed, voice as sickeningly sweet as his scent as he approached Harry. “I helped you. Why would I help you if I was going to hurt you, hm? That’s it, no need to worry. What’s your name, dear?”





	1. Sweet as honey between your legs

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Sweet as honey between your legs (Traducción)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424902) by [Maya_0196](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_0196/pseuds/Maya_0196)



> i honestly dont think an omega tom would be anything but utterly terrifying.

He felt sick, disgusted, terrified. The creature above him was was growling and panting, forcing his legs open. It inhaled deeply, breathing in his scent of sticky sweetness and fear, its mouth salivating as it licked a line up his throat, positioning itself at his dripping entrance.

He screamed and cried and begged, hitting the creature and tearing at its clothes, its skin, anything to stop this. He didn't want this. He didn’t want to be bound to this thing, this horrible creature that would rather chase down an omega in heat and bind them to it that way than find one willing, who would actually _want_ to be bound to it.

His struggling subsided into shaking and sobs when he felt the creature rip his pants off and line up against his slick hole, pushing in with little resistance. It was disgusting, how much his body seemed to want this despite his own protests, the creature beginning to pant more as it thrust into him, adding to the fluids his body was producing.

There was the scent of honey, then, sticky and sweet and thick, and the creature tensed, its eyes blown wide as it howled in pain, ripping itself from within him and writhing on the ground. He was entranced by the sight of it, squirming and screaming and whimpering on the ground, its body twisting and shaking in pain and fear.

“Oh dear, he almost got you, didn’t he?”

Harry’s head jerked, his breath quickening when he caught the scent of musk and the sight of two alphas standing in the alley entrance, flanking a smaller omega. He noted that, while the omega’s strangely red eyes were on him, the alphas were coolly observing the one that was writhing on the ground, its screams now choked sobs.

“Oh, now, shush. It’s okay, they’re not gonna hurt you.” The omega cooed, voice as sickeningly sweet as his scent as he approached Harry. “I helped you. Why would I help you if I was going to hurt you, hm? That’s it, no need to worry. What’s your name, dear?”

“Harry,” he said after a moment, feeling himself relax as the omega crouched in front of him, the smell of honey lulling him into a sense of security even with the two alpha’s present. He couldn’t help but notice that they hadn’t moved from their positions, now watching them with interest and barely concealed amusement.

“Harry. How cute.” The omega cooed again, his hand coming up to touch Harry’s cheek. “You’re very cute Harry, you know that? And you smell divine.”

Harry tensed when he felt the omega’s other hand land on his inner thigh, wasting no time gliding through the slick on his thighs and slipping a finger into him. Harry whimpered.

“Oh, you’re still so wet. You must have really been liking what he was doing. Should I have stopped him, if you were having so much fun?” the omega said, making Harry shake with fear and shame.

“N-no,” Harry whispered, his shaking hand coming up to grab the omega’s shoulders, to push him away, to get him off of Harry. His eyes darted to the alpha’s again, finding them staring at them intently, one of them licking his lips but neither making a move towards them.

“It’s okay, they aren’t going to hurt you. I’m not going to hurt you. Let me help you,” the omega hummed, pushing four of his fingers into him, earning a whimper of fear and arousal. The alpha hadn’t been big and the four fingers rhythmically sliding in and out of him, stretching and curling and rubbing, were ramming into his sweet spot with every thrust and sending him mad with lust and want.

Harry came when the fifth finger managed to slip into him, balling up into a fist, a cheap imitation of a knot. The omega sunk his teeth into Harry’s neck, causing Harry to arch into him as he rode out his orgasm, stars dancing across his vision.

He was still panting when the omega pulled his fingers free and removed his teeth from Harry’s neck, and his eyes widened when the omega’s tongue slid out of his mouth to lap at the liquid on his fingers, his pupils blown wide with arousal. Harry’s flush darkened when the omega hummed in delight, sucking his fingers into his mouth to lick them clean. It was dirty and filthy and so unbelievably arousing to see.

“You taste heavenly, darling,” the omega purred, slipping one of his knees between Harry’s legs and sitting on his thigh. Harry could feel the slickness on the omega’s thighs, the scent of honey much stronger now, threatening to choke him with the thickness of it.

“We’re going to have so much fun, you and I.” The omega said, grabbing Harry’s hand and slipping two of Harry’s fingers into himself. Harry found himself entranced by the warmth and wetness around his fingers, squeezing around him, begging for more.

“So much fun,” the omega muttered, releasing Harry’s hand to wrap both his arms around Harry’s shoulders and pull him in for a kiss. Harry found himself agreeing as the omega’s tongue danced across his own, the taste of his own slick and the smell of honey and the wet sounds of his fingers in the omega making his head spin.


	2. Bitter as the words coming out of your mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dabs*

Harry couldn’t remember much after his fifth orgasm, passing out with the other omega still sucking him off, his fingers buried deep in Harry, and had woken up in his bed at home. He was almost willing to accept that it had all been a dream, brought on by his nearing heat, had he not glanced in the mirror before his shower and saw the dark bruise on the side of his neck, an impression of teeth marks in the purple center, angry and red.

It wasn’t going away nor showing signs of fading, and Harry felt like crying. He wasn’t so naive as to not know what was on his neck. A mating mark, a symbol of ownership.

He was owned now, branded and marked to another omega.

His mother—his _alpha_ — had been furious when she had seen the mark, demanding to know who it was, where they were, why they weren’t here to care for him. He couldn’t answer her, even as his own instincts screamed that he did. He didn’t know how. His father had stepped in to calm her, soothing her with soft words and touches and kisses.

He always admired his father in that way; his mother was all fire and rage while he was calm and soothing, a far cry from the stories his godfather often told him of their youth. Children do tend to mellow people out, he supposed.

He took to covering it with thick foundation, a few shades darker than his own skin tone to offset the darkness of the bruise. People would notice it as covered as it was; he could easily pass it off as a simple bruise, even in such a suspicious place.

He knew that, with time and distance, the mark would fade away, leaving nothing more than two small scars where the omegas canines had dug into his skin. It was for the best, he knew; his mate was another omega, such bonds dangerous for both involved, and seen as nothing more than a farce that would only end badly for both parties. Not as bloody an end as two alpha bonding, but still not a happy end.

It would be better that way. Nothing good would come from this and the omega obviously did not want him— a painful thought, no matter how much he tried to deny it— or else he would be here with Harry.

*~*

He was accompanied by his godfather his next trip to Diagon Alley at the insistence of his mother, who did not want a repeat of what happened a week ago. The mark was slowly fading, not as dark and angry, but still there. The scars from the canines would never go away, effectively ruining him for anyone who wanted first claim; he didn’t care, but it still stung knowing he could be rejected for such a trivial thing.

They had almost been done, Sirius making him laugh with some stupid remark when the Death Eaters attacked. Their raids had been infrequent and erratic as of late, but no one had thought they would attack Diagon during the busiest time of the year, seeing as they had their own children to worry about; they were wrong.

It was how Harry found himself weaving in and out of the crowd, doing his best to avoid being hit by wayward spells and cursing the ban on underage magic. It was hard to keep track of Sirius in the crowd, having been spereated when the fighting started. The mark on his neck, thankfully still covered, made him at least undesirable to any alpha present and other omegas glance over him, making it easy for him to move without notice.

He was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and flung back onto the ground then, easily pinned by the alpha on top of him. He hissed at that, struggling beneath the other before the alpha shoved his face into Harry’s neck, causing him to tense as he breathed in Harry’s scent.

“I know you,” The alpha breathed and Harry’s struggles renewed when he recognized the smell. It was the same ones he had smelled in the alley, no longer being choked out by the omega’s sweet smell, so sharp and bitter and repulsive smelling now that he was marked. “We’ve been looking for you.”

He didn’t have time to react when a wand was level to his face and the world went dark.

*~*

When Harry came to again, he was laying in the middle of a mess of blankets and pillows and the smell of honey surrounded him. It was comforting, the smell lulling him into relaxation, and warmth of so many blankets around him almost forcing his limbs to fall limp. There were voices speaking as well, so low and hushed that he was willing to ignore them, until a hand landed on his head, gently caressing his hair and sending a shiver down his spine.

He shot up then, quickly scrambling backward away from the hand and freezing in fear. The omega, the same one that marked him, was sitting on the bed, his hand still posed where Harry had scrambled from and eyes looking amused. His eyes darted around the room, tensing when he recognized Bellatrix Lestrange leaning against the banister and the Death Eater that had grabbed him sitting on a nearby chair, looking for too smug with himself.

“Aw, sleeping beauty’s finally awake.” She cooed to him, flashing a smile that was nothing more than a baring of teeth, and Harry shook at the sight of it.

“Leave. You’re scaring him.” the omega ordered and to Harry’s shock, they obeyed without complaint, Bellatrix blowing a kiss before she vanished out the door. He was suddenly alone now, with an omega who alphas willingly listened too. He could not have been more scared.

He started shaking when the omega turned to him, trying not to whimper as his eyes swept over Harry, dark and predatory and a burning red. Somehow, it was more terrifying than any gaze an alpha had ever given him.

“It’s good to see you again, mate.” The omega cooed and Harry felt his mark burn at the word, the acknowledgment of what the other omega had done. It made Harry shake with rage.

He launched himself at the other, fear temporarily forgot as rage took over. The other omega had predicted this and Harry found himself easily pinned down by his arms, the other hovering just above him. He kicked out, trying to get the other off of him, only to find that he wouldn’t budge.

“Oh, stop that. I’m not going to hurt you.” The omega cooed and _God_ was Harry starting to hate that sound.

“You said that last time.” Harry spat, attempting to dislodge the other from on top of him. He was stronger than Harry, stronger than any omega had the right to be, and easily held Harry in place.

“And I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Harry wanted to deny it, but it was true; he had been well when he was returned to his parents, aside from the mark that rested on his neck. That didn’t make him feel any better, but he found himself reluctantly relaxing under the omega, who gave him another sickeningly sweet smile.

“See? Was that so hard, Harry?” he asked, his hands releasing Harry’s wrists to lightly trail his fingers up Harry’s arms, earning a shiver of delight. “Do you like that? We can have so much more fun if you’re a good little boy. Can you be a good little boy for me? Be a good boy for your mate?”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed before he could process the words, the omega in him purring in delight at the words and the hands that were now wondering over his shoulders, gently massaging and petting him until Harry was forgetting why he didn’t want to be here. He tried to shake off the feeling, to regain his bearings, but it was so difficult with his mate so close to him. “What’s your name?”

“Oh, I never did introduce myself, did I?” The omega hummed, a smirk making its way onto his face and Harry felt sick at the sight of it, dread beginning to creep back into his mind, almost drowned out by the pleasurable feeling.

“My names Tom Riddle, but please, call me Voldemort.”

He felt a near hysterical laugh being to bubble in this throat and managed to choke it down when the other omega’s hands trailed down his sides and pushed up his shirt, dragging his tongue over Harry’s stomach. Everyone was so busy looking for the dark lord, so sure he would be an alpha, they would look right over the omega on top of him.


End file.
